Characters in the "Garion" novels
The Belgariad and The Malloreon are a two-part fantasy epic written by David Eddings. This is a list of the major characters that appear in both parts of the story. (For a list of the races in the series, see Races in the "Garion" novels.) Note: All of the statements (deceased, married) are written from the current information by the end of the series. Heroes of the Prophecy of Light Note: These characters are the main protagonists to the story, arranged in order of first appearance. There are many other minor and supporting protagonists, including some royalty. Antagonists (Champions of the Prophecy of the Dark) *Asharak, (Real name is Chamdar, deceased). A Murgo Grolim and disciple of Ctuchik. Killer of Garion's parents. *Ctuchik, (deceased) disciple and high priest of Torak. Resides at Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos. *Zedar (Formerly known as Belzedar) disciple of Torak, but formerly a disciple of Aldur. For the change in his allegiance, Zedar is also called the Apostate. *Urvon, (deceased) disciple of Torak. *Zandramas, (Deceased) Grolim Priestess of Torak. Stole Belgarion and Ce'Nedra's son, Geran. She is the Child of Dark in the Malloreon. *Torak (deceased) One-Eye, the Dragon God of Angarak. One of the seven deities who created the world. Torak prefers to be called Kal Torak ("Kal" meaning "King and God"). Minor Antagonists *Brill, (Real name is Kordoch, deceased). A Dagashi assassin charged with disrupting Garion's quest. *Naradas (deceased), a white-eyed Grolim sorceror who pretended to be a Dagashi, High Priest of the Bear Cult and the wizard-advisor Erezel for Oldorin, king of Perivor. Zandramas' right hand. *Nahaz, a Demon Lord *Mordja, a Demon Lord *The King of Hell *Jarvik (deceased), a Cherek conspirator seduced by red Murgo gold *Nachak (deceased), the late Murgo ambassador to Arendia in the Queen of Sorcery *Salmissra (at least in the Queen of Sorcery), the Queen of Nyissa *Chabat (deceased), a Grolim priestess who practiced witchcraft/raising of demons *Y'diss (assumed deceased), the Nyissan steward of Count Dravor in the service of Queen Salmissra, attempted to capture Garion and his party in the Queen of Sorcery Royalty *Geran, aka Geran VI, Crown Prince of Riva, and son of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra *Beldaran II, Princess of Riva, and daughter of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra, younger sister to Geran *Anheg, King of Cherek, husband of Islena, and cousin of Barak. *Islena, Queen of Cherek, and wife of Anheg. *Cho-Hag, King of Algaria, husband of Silar, and foster-parent of Hettar. *Silar, Queen of Algaria, wife of Cho-Hag, and foster-mother of Hettar. *Drosta lek Thun, King of Gar og Nadrak. *Fulrach, King of Sendaria, and husband of Layla. *Layla, Queen of Sendaria, and wife of Fulrach. *Princess Ferna, or Fernie: daughter of Fulrach and Layla *Princess Gelda: daughter of Fulrach and Layla *Prince Meldig: son of Fulrach and Layla *Gethell (deceased), King of Mishrak ac Thull. *Nathel, King of the Thulls/Mishrak ac Thull. *Korodullin, King of Arendia, and husband of Mayaserana. *Mayaserana, Queen of Arendia, and wife of Korodullin. *Rhodar, (deceased) King of Drasnia, husband of Porenn, and uncle of Silk. *Porenn, Queen of Drasnia, later on Queen Mother, wife of Rhodar, and aunt of Silk. *Silk, aka Kheldar Prince of Drasnia, half brother of Urgit, nephew to Porenn and Rhodar, cousin to Kheva *Kheva, present king, son of Rhodar and Porenn, cousin to Kheldar and Urgit *Salmissra, Queen of Nyissa. *Ran Borune XXIII, (deceased) Emperor of Tolnedra, and father of Ce'Nedra *General Varana, also Emperor Ran Borune XXIV of Tolnedra, adopted son of Ran Borune XXIII *Taur Urgas, (deceased) King of Cthol Murgos. *Urgit, King of Cthol Murgos, son of Lady Tamazin and Silk's father, Silk's half brother *Zakath (or Kal Zakath), Emperor of Mallorea, and husband of Cyradis. *Brand, Warder of Riva; Guardian of the Orb *Gorim, Leader of the Ulgos. His name belongs only to his office; he has no personal name. *Otrath, Archduke, distant relative of Zakath; crowned as an Angarak king by Zandramas in fulfillment of the Dark Prophecy *Oldorin, King of Perivor Disciples of Aldur *Beldin, the Dwarf. Ethnicity unknown because of his extreme deformities. *Belgarath, the "The Ancient and Beloved". First disciple of Aldur. Father of Polgara. *Belkira, an Alorn shepherd. Twin of Beltira. *Beltira, an Alorn shepherd. Twin of Belkira. *Belzedar, the Apostate. Originally one of Aldur's disciples, but later turned sides and became a disciple of Torak. *Belmakor, (deceased) the Melcene. *Belsambar, (deceased) the Angarak. *Beldurnik, the "The Man with Two Lives". He is taken as a disciple in The Malloreon. Husband of Polgara. *Belgarion, The Child of Light. Special status in ranks of disciples. Grand-son of Belgarath and Great-nephew of Polgara. *Polgara, "Beloved Daughter". Daughter of Belgarath and Poledra and aunt of Garion. Special status in ranks of disciples. *Poledra, "The Woman Who Watches". Wife of Belgarath and Mother of Polgara. Special status in ranks of disciples. Deities Main article: Deities in the "Garion" novels Other Minor and Supporting Characters Sendarians: *Doroon (deceased), a childhood friend of Garion's. *Rendorig, an Arendish childhood friend of Garion's. *Zubrette, a wily blonde Sendarian girl who was a childhood friend of Garion's and Garion's first "love". *Faldor, a Sendarian farmer and farm-owner *Eilbrig, Faldor's son-in-law *Anhelda, Faldor's only daughter *Brendig, first a captain who is sent to find Belgarath (Pawn of Prophecy) and later a colonel in the Battle of Thull Mardu and then finally a general for the Siege of Rheon. *Earl of Seline, a Sendarian nobleman and advisor to King Fulrach. *Nala, the old cook at Faldor's Farm who retired to make way for Polgara to take over as head cook Chereks: *Greldik, a Cherek ship captain and sailor, one of the finest seamen in all of Cherek. *Torvik, chief huntsmen of King Anheg *Lady Merel, Barak's wife. *Grinneg, cousin to Barak and King Anheg. Cherek ambassador at Tol Honeth. *Elteg, Cherek sailor *Krendig, a boat builder *Grodeg, the High Priest of Belar and the Bear Cult *Martje, a formerly blind witch and seer Arends: *Oltorain, a Mimbrate Arendish nobleman, brother of Ariana. *Count Reldegen, Lelldorin's uncle. *Berentain, a young Asturian nobleman who has Mimbrate sympathies *Torasin (deceased), Lelldorin's cousin, an Asturian *Baron of Vo Ebor (deceased), Mandorallen's mentor. Husband of Nerina. *Andorig, Sir - initially a doubter of Belgarath *Sir Beridel - son of Sir Andorig *Berig - an ex-Arenish serf Tolnedrans: *Count Dravor - a Tolnedran minor noble who has been drugged into working for the Nyissan Y'diss *Lord Morin, Ran Borune XXIII's chamberlain *the courtier Bethra *Jeebers, Ce'Nedra's tutor turned university librarian. *Kador, the head of the Vordue family and the Grand Duke of Tol Vordue, captured for treason. *Zereel, the court wizard *Colonel Albor, the Horbite commander of the Eighty-Third Legion -- primarily a ceremonial unit with its barracks inside the imperial palace at Tol Honeth *Valgon, Ambassador to the Rivan Court Dryads: *Xantha, Queen of the Dryads. *Xera, Ce'Nedra's Dryad cousin. Nyissans: *Issus, an assassin and mercenary Rivans: *Olban (deceased), Brand's youngest son *Kail, Brand's son who takes over his responsibilities after Brand's murder *Arell (deceased), Brand's niece *Joran, a glassblower *Delban, an armorer Drasnians: * Delvor, a merchant in Arendia (at the Great Arendish Fair) * Javelin, Margrave Khendon, the Drasnian head of intelligence; Uncle to Liselle * Droblek, significant member of the Drasnian Port Authority at Sthiss Tor in Nyissa (sometimes assumed "ambassador" or "representative"?) * Vordai, "Witch of the Fens" * Geldahar, a fat cross-eyed fur dealer in Boktor Algarians: * Adara, Garion's cousin and a lady in waiting for Queen Silar * Elvar, Archpriest of Belar in Algaria; a member of the Bear-Cult Angaraks: *Yarblek, a Nadrak merchant and mercenary, who became among the richest men in the world after partnering with Silk. One of the first Angarak allies of Belgarion and the West. *Besher - Nadrak gold-hunter *Jaharb, Chief Elder of the Dagashi *Prala, Queen of Cthol Murgos (formerly a princess of the House of Cthan) *Lady Tamazin, wife of the late Taur Urgas and father to Urgit *Lord Oskatat, seneschal of the late Taur Urgas and then to Urgit *Vard, a seer/mystic and leader at the Isle of Verkat *Onatel *Brador, Chief of Intelligence (Chief of the Bureau of Internal Affairs); Melcene official *Andel *Dolmar (deceased), Kheldar's factor in Mal Zeth; a Melcene *Balsca (deceased), a sailor who brings the plague to Mal Zeth *Kasvor - Kheldar's factor in Jarot, Celanta; a Melcene *Atesca, General of Zakath's army *Baron Vasca - Chief of the Bureau of Commerce *Senji, the club-footed one, a sorceror and professor in the School of Alchemy at the University of Melcena *Burk, a Dalasian shepherd, who welcomes the party of Light to Kell *Astellig, Sir - a knight of Perivor *Captain Kresca Grolims: *Agachak (deceased), Dread Hierarch of Rak Urga and Cthol Murgos *Sorchak (deceased), Grolim Priest of the Purple, killed by Zith *Pelath - former Grolim who becomes first disciple of Eriond Non-humanoid: *Zith, Sadi's pet snake *Ezahh, a green snake in the service of Salmissra, Zith's mate Category:Characters in the "Garion" novels